Blue Christmas
by OTHNaley123
Summary: Haley takes matters into her own hands when her soon to be ex-husband turns down her invite to spend Christmas with the in-laws. PLOT INSIDE! FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW! Updated on 1/21/2012 at 10pm.
1. Prologue

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: I was in the mood to write a Holiday Naley fic and I will admit I got this idea from the ABC Family movie "Holiday In Handcuffs" but many things are different in this Naley fic. I don't promise a happy ever after ending for Naley in this fic. This fic will only be 12 or 13 chapters.**

**The plot is below.**

**Blue Christmas**

**PLOT: After being invited for the Holidays to her parents who still don't know that her and Nathan are seperated and divorcing; Haley takes matters into her own hands when he turns down her invitation to spend Christmas with her and her family and kidnaps him for the Holidays but than what happens when a huge snowstorm hit town and makes everyone stranded, leaving Haley and Nathan alone by themselves up at the cabin? Will Nathan and Haley work out their problems? Or is it all over for good?**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Prologue**

Nathan Scott paced across the floor. "GREAT" he sighed loudly. "So i'm stuck here for the next two days with you by ourselves since your family is snowed in". Nathan couldn't believe this was happening, first his crazy soon to be ex-wife kidnaps him because of her own mistake and now her family isn't even coming up to the cabin they were at due to the snow storm.

Haley James-Scott sighed as she listened to her soon to be ex-husband complain. Haley continued picking the ornaments out of the box that was beside her as she stood in front of the tree hanging the ornaments up. She rolled her eyes "Nathan, just calm down".

"Calm down" Nathan asked looking at Haley. "Calm down" he raised his voice. "I will not calm down. I should be at home spending Christmas with my girlfriend and family but no you had to kidnap me" he growled.

Haley chuckled "I hate the way you make it sound so bad". Haley turned around and looked at Nathan "All I did was slip you something in your drink and you woke up in my car".

The whole scene played again in Nathan's mind as he remembered Haley calling him for help that night when she slipped him something in his drink. "You poisoned me" Nathan madly said.

Haley rolled her eyes "Call it what you want" she turned around and started putting more ornaments on the tree. "Wanna help me" she asked.

Nathan laughed sarcastically. "NO" he told her. "What I wanna do is go home".

Haley sighed "The only way out of this place is by bus and the station is like 10 miles away from here, just wait until the 26th and i'll drop you off there".

"I hate you for doing this" Nathan looked at her with hatred in his eyes. "I hate you. I will never forgive you for this. After the divorce is final, I want nothing to do with you".

Haley turned around looking at Nathan, he could see that he meant what he was saying. She could tell by his expression and just by how cold his voice sounded. Haley gulped hard as a lump formed in her throat, she never heard Nathan say anything to her like that before. Hearing him say those words felt like she was stabbed in the heart multiple times. She just stood there watching Nathan as he turned away going to his room. Haley put the ornament in her hand down as tears filled her eyes. She picked up her laptop off the table and walked down the hall to her room and closed the door.

Nathan laid on the bed in the dark room just staring at the ceiling. A few minutes later he heard a light knock on his bedroom door. Nathan sighed and got up off the bed, walking over to the door and opening it "What do you want" he asked as he seen Haley standing there with her coat and keys in her hand.

"Come on, there's a bus leaving in 2 hours, I got you a ticket" Haley told him. She knew the right thing to do was to let him go back home and not force him to stay somewhere he didn't want to be.

Nathan nodded and picked up his coat off the dresser.

Haley drove him to the bus station "I'll go get your ticket" she said as she got out of the car.

"NO" Nathan got out of the car. "I got it" he went inside the bus station.

"Ok" Haley said as she watched him go inside. She took her keys and opened the trunk and pulled a black bag and threw it in the trash. Haley leaned up against the car as she waited for Nathan to come back out. When she seen him coming back out, she leaned off the car and stood up "Do you uh..." Haley hesitated. She knew the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Want me to wait with you until the bus gets here" she asked.

"NO" Nathan said coldly. "Just go Haley" he added.

Haley nodded, looking at him. He wasn't even making eye contact with her anymore. She knew she screwed up bad after doing this. "Ok". She walked to her car, standing there "I'm sorry" he voice started to crack. "Goodbye Nathan" Haley got inside the car, closing the door. She started the car. Haley looked at Nathan one last time who was staring into the darkness. Haley drove off down the street as tears fell down her face.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 1**

**It's a will he or won't he go after her. There will be MANY cliffhangers in this fic. When I post Chapter 1 we will see how they got here and to this. So brace yourself :)**


	2. White Christmas

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: WOW! I was so amazed by how many reviews and story alerts I got. Those definitely put a smile on my face. :)**

**Ok I noticed some people are asking where is Jamie? And where does this fic fall in between on the show. Ok well those answers are Jamie isn't a part of this fic, Nathan and Haley don't have children. Second, this fic is completely AU from the show. I will explain in the first chapter how long Nathan and Haley have been seperated; it's been quite a while though. Well without further ado here is Chapter 1. :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 1: White Christmas**

YESTERDAY...

Haley James-Scott exited her car carrying her purse and her briefcase as she walked up to the big house that she called home that was decorated with Christmas lights. Her cell phone started ringing as she unlocked the door and walked inside. The short dark haired girl sighed as she put her stuff down and quickly rummaging through her purse looking for her cell phone. Haley pulled out her phone looking at the name. The name "Quinn" displayed on her newly bought iPhone. Haley answered the call as she kicked off her heels. "Hey sis" she greeted her older sister.

"Guess what little sis" Quinn said without even greeting her sister.

Haley chuckled "Well hello to you too" she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" Quinn laughed. "I'm just so excited to tell you something" she squealed.

Haley picked up the mail on the floor and walked into the kitchen as she put them on the counter "What" she asked. She reached over in the jar that laid on the counter and took out a homemade chocolate chip cookie.

"I'm at mom and dad's and mom is having me call everyone including Taylor to invite us to Aunt Betty's cottage in Pennsylvania for Christmas" Quinn told her.

Haley sorta through the mail as she ate her cookie "I'm sorry what" she asked, her eyes widening.

"You heard me Hales" Quinn sighed.

"Oh god" Haley mumbled. "I don't think we will be able to come Quinn" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh why not" Quinn asked.

Haley knew she couldn't tell her family the truth about why she couldn't come. She and Nathan hadn't been together in almost 6 months, they haven't even slept in the same bedroom in like 8 months. They were in the middle of divorcing after being seperated. "Uh..." Haley tried to think of an excuse to give her sister.

"Give me the phone" Haley heard on the other line.

"Sweetie, I want you and Nathan here with us this Christmas" Lydia told her daugther.

Haley rested her elbows on the counter and sighed "Mom, I don't..." she started to say but was interrupted by her mother.

"Haley Bob James, you and Nathan did not come last year because you both were going through a rough time after..."

"Ok mom, ok" Haley said loudly. She knew what her mother was about to say and she didn't want to hear it, it hurt too much to even talk about it, she hated being reminded of last year. "Stop" she sighed. She could feel an ache forming in her heart as she remembered what was happening last Christmas with her and Nathan.

"Please, Haley, please" Lydia begged. "I wanna see my daughter and my son in-law for Christmas. I understood your reasons for last year but this year please".

Haley inhaled, taking a deep breath "Fine we'll be there for Christmas".

"Great" Lydia said happily. "Ok great, you know where Aunt Betty's cottage is, she lets us use it every year so we'll see you on tomorrow night than". Lydia cleared her throat "Oh and dress warm, I hear we might be getting a white christmas".

"Yeah ok. I'll see you than" Haley hung up her cell phone. Haley regretted accepting the invitation. She couldn't tell everyone about her and Nathan getting a divorce. She was now in deep shit. Now she had to talk to Nathan and try to convince him to spend Christmas with her and her family. Haley growled "Great". She picked up her cell phone and went through her contacts. She stopped at Nathan's name, hesitating if she should call him or not. Haley shook her head and hit the name, calling him. She bit her lip as the line rang.

Nathan Scott walked into his condo. He could feel his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He threw his bag down on the floor as he pulled out his cell phone. He answered it without even looking to see who was calling him "Hello" he greeted the person as he plopped down on the couch.

Haley's heart began to race as she heard his voice, she still loved him but everything was for the best because they just couldn't work out there problems. "Hi" Haley cleared her throat.

Nathan sat up on the couch after hearing Haley's voice "Umm Hi" he was confused at why she was calling him.

Haley exhaled "I'm just going to come out and ask you. Are you busy for Christmas by any chance" she asked.

Nathan bit his lip "Yeah. Melanie & I are going to spend Christmas with my mom and dad. Why is everything alright" he asked.

Haley hated that name. She knew he had moved on, they both already discussed moving on after not being together for so long. Deep down it killed her that he moved on because she still loved him. "Ummm, I wanted to know if you were busy because my mom invited us to spend Christmas at my Aunt Betty's cottage" Haley told him.

"Oh" Nathan chuckled. "You still haven't told them yet huh" he was a bit upset Haley hadn't told her mom and dad about them yet.

"Nathan look please, I will tell them after the holiday's. Will you please just do this for me? Please, I have never asked you for anything before" Haley begged him. "Please" she added.

"Hales, I already have plans. I made plans with my mom and dad" Nathan told her.

"And Melanie" Haley added. "Nathan, please I beg you. You can spend Christmas with your mom, dad and Melanie next year. Please, I beg you. Please".

Nathan sighed. "I can't Haley. If I didn't have plans, maybe I would consider it but I have plans" he lied. One of things he hated about the holiday's was spending time with Haley's family. He liked Lydia and Jimmy but it was her brothers and Taylor he couldn't stand. "I'm sorry. Hales, I have to go. Have a great holiday" Nathan hung up. He put his cell phone on the table and took a deep breath.

Haley groaned frustrated now more than ever. She flung her phone on the counter. She couldn't go to her family's without Nathan and now he turned her down. Haley ran her fingers through her hair as she paniked. "How am I going to break this to them, especially with Christmas two days away" Haley scanned the kitchen, stopping at a bottle of prescribed pills on the counter. Haley's eyes widen as she stared at the bottle, getting a idea in her head. Haley bit her lip, thinking of what she was going to do. She got up from the chair and went upstairs. Haley came back downstairs 10 minutes later with two bags in her hand. She went to the kitchen grabbing her phone, keys and the sleeping pills. She put the bottle of pills in her purse. "Can you meet me at the bar PLEASE. I need a lift, my car won't start up" Haley sent the text to Nathan and quickly walked out the door.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 2 :)**

**Author's Note: This chapter was alright, not my favorite. I know many of you may think Haley is crazy but her reasons for doing what she is about to do will be revealed very soon. And I bet you all have questions about what Lydia was about to mention but Haley interrupted/stopped her, you'll find out all about what happened to Naley and why they are in the position they are in right now. ;)**


	3. Christmas CrayCray

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: I'm so shocked by all these reviews and alerts I am getting. You don't know how much I love looking at my emails when I have a review. :) I love knowing what you guys are thinking and what you are thinking may happen and yes like some of you have said yes, I am thinking the same thing, Haley has gone crazy. Lol. Well without further ado, here is Chapter 2. :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 2: Christmas Cray-Cray**

Nathan laid across his bed listening to ESPN play on his television in his bedroom. He could hear his cell phone beeping on the nightstand. He wanted to ignore it but something was telling him not to. He sighed as he rolled over on his bed reaching over on his nightstand for his cell phone. "Now what does she want" he said as he seen Haley's name appear on his cell phone. Nathan read the text message from her. He sighed "Why can't she call Brooke or one of her girlfriends" he groaned as he got up from his bed. He looked across his bedroom floor looking for his shoes. He walked around his bed picking up his tennis shoes and slipping them on as he left his bedroom. Nathan picked up his wallet and car keys and texted Haley "Be there in 10" he sent the message leaving his place.

Haley looked down at her phone as she drove to the bar. A grin appeared on her face as she picked up her phone and read the text message. She knew it was wrong for what she was about to do but she didn't care. She couldn't find the courage to tell her parents her marriage with Nathan was a failure and if she was honest with herself she would say she wanted to spend one last Christmas with him because she knew by this time next year Nathan would probably be serious with another woman and probably even be married even though he was probably pretty serious with the girl he was with now, Melanie. Haley parked in front of the bar. She walked inside the bar sitting at a booth.

"The usual Hales" the waiter asked from behind the bar as he seen her sitting at the booth.

"No i'm..." Haley started to say "You know what i'll just take two waters" she told the bartender. "Oh and an order of fries" she added.

The bartender nodded "Coming right up". The bartender told the cook to cook fries as he got the water ready. "On a date or something" he asked as he brought two glasses to the table.

Haley chuckled when he said date, she hadn't dated yet and she wasn't planning to get back into the dating world for a long while. "No. Nathan is meeting me here. We have some things to discuss" she said with a devious grin.

"Oh" he nodded. "Are you guys getting back together" he asked.

Haley bit her lip as he asked her that. "No" she responded.

"Aw. Well i'll bring your fries to ya when their done" he smiled walking away.

Haley watched as the waiter walked away. She reached in her purse pulling out the pill bottle. Haley undid the lid taking one pill out, she looked around the room to see if anyone was watching what she was about to do. Haley quickly pulled the pill apart and let all the powder fall into the glass of water. One pill was like double the dose of an over the counter pill. For the past 5 months Haley needed them because she was sleep deprieved. She quickly stirred it up and pushed the water aside to where Nathan would be sitting.

Nathan walked into the bar a few minutes later. He seen Haley sitting at a booth eating fries.

Nathan walked over to her and sat down "So what's wrong with your car" he asked.

Haley shrugged her shoulders "Not starting" she lied.

Nathan picked up the water and took a huge gulp. "Probably just needs a jump. I got cables in my car".

A smirk grew on Haley's face as her plan was working "Yeah probably". Haley ate a frie off her plate "Want some" she asked. Now that her plan was working now all she had to do was get him to stay for at least 15 to 20 minutes until her felt drowsy.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders "Alright" he took a fry off her plate. "I can't stay long. I have to meet Mel at like 8" Nathan ate the frie and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket looking at the time, It was only 6:56pm.

"Oh ok" Haley nodded. Little did he know he was staying for a while...a long while.

"So I uh..." Nathan yawned "I take you told your parents about us" he asked.

Haley bit her lip "Umm no not yet. I can't, Nathan. If they found out that we are divorcing they would be crushed".

Nathan ate some more french fries and drank the rest of the water in the glass "Hales, you are going to need to sometime" he told her.

"I know I will but I can't. This is suppose to be the happiest time of the year. Are you sure you can't come with me. Please" she asked.

Nathan shook his head "No Hales, I can't. I'm spending Christmas with my mom and dad" he told her. "And Melanie" he added.

"Ok I understand" she grinned. She looked down at her cell phone noticing the time was coming closer as the pill would finally start kicking in.

After a few minutes, Nathan could start to feel more tired than he really was. Nathan yawned "Sorry I had a long day at work" he rubbed both of his eyes.

"Yeah same here" Haley faked a yawn.

Nathan yawned again. "Let's go jump your car" he told Haley as he stood up.

Haley nodded and put money on the table for her stuff she ordered.

Nathan walked outside to his truck that was parked in front of the bar as well. Nathan leaned up against the building as another yawn escaped.

"You ok" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded "Yeah i'm just tired". Nathan never felt so tired before it was almost like if he rested himself he would fall asleep.

"Look why don't you just tell me what to do. It can't be that hard" Haley asked.

Nathan walked over to her car and opened the car door "Ok" he sighed as he sat down inside her car. He didn't sit all the way in and was sitting sideways with his legs still hanging out of car.

Nathan rested his head in the palm of his hands.

"Nathan" she asked, trying to get his attention.

"Huh" Nathan sleepily mumbled.

Haley put her purse in the car throwing it in the backseat. She walked to Nathan's side of the car and started to push his legs inside.

"What's going on" he mumbled, trying to become alert as he felt his soon to be ex-wife pushing his feet in the car.

"Nothing, just rest" Haley deviously grinned. She couldn't believe it was working. She didn't really expect it too. She was sort of relieved that she didn't have to explain to her parents she and Nathan were getting a divorce just yet. Haley shut the door and quickly walked around her car getting inside and starting the car. She looked at her GPS and programmed her destination.

"Your expected arrival is in 5 hours and 15 minutes" the GPS voice stated.

"This is going to be a long night" Haley chuckled. She started driving down the road to the highway.

An erie beeping noise filled her car. She looked at her cell phone but it wasn't here. She sighed noticing it was Nathan's. Haley reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. She groaned seeing the name across the screen "Melanie". She grinned as she hit answer "Hello" she said.

"Uhhhh. Is Nathan ther" the girl asked.

"Look sweetie, i'm sure your nice and all and I hate to spoil your Holiday but Nathan won't be able to make it tonight or for Christmas. He has plans with his wife" Haley hung up the phone, shutting it off. Haley put his cell phone in her purse as she entered the highway enroute to her Aunt's cottage.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 3**

**Author's Note: Haha I know what your thinking; Haley's officially crazy. Lol. Don't worry Haley will be back to normal soon. She'll soon see the consequences of her actions and it just may cost her.**


	4. Merry Christmas, Bestie

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late review. Thanks for all the great reviews, they make me write more. I promise I will get back to posting my other fics daily very soon. I will be starting (try) to post 2 or 3 chapters of Blue Christmas a day, so I can complete this story by Christmas. :) The drama is going to slow down for a bit but will start back up really soon.**

**PLEASE COMMENT **

**Chapter 3: Merry Christmas, Bestie**

Haley walked out of the market with a few bags. She was already half way to her aunt's cottage. Haley opened the car door putting the bags from the market in the backseat. She looked in the window at Nathan who was still fast asleep. She walked around and got inside her car. She wondered how she was going to get Nathan into the cottage when she got there. She still had maybe 2 and 1/2 more hours to drive. Haley bit her lip as she stared at Nathan, doing what she did to him was not like her at all. Haley took a deep breath then started her car, she backed out of the parking spot and drove down the deserted road from the market as she drove her way back to the freeway. As she got back on the nearly empty freeway a few minutes later, she reached inside her purse pulling out her cell phone and calling one of her friends.

"Hello" the voice of Brooke Davis was on the other line.

"Hey what's up" Haley asked.

"Just having a Holiday party with friends" Brooke said. "Where are you" she asked.

Haley sighed "Um sorry I can't make it. I'm on my way to my aunt's cottage. Half way there already".

"So I take you told your parents about you and Nathan" she said.

"No Nathan's with me" Haley answered her.

Brooke was more confused than ever "Nathan is there? He agreed to go" she asked.

Haley glanced over at Nathan sleeping in the passenger seat "Yeah he's asleep at the moment".

Brooke bit her lip "Haley, what did you do" she asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing" Haley answered. "I may have..." she hesitated "Slipped him something".

"HALEY" Brooke exclaimed.

"What" Haley asked.

"You need to bring him back right now sweetie" Brooke told her. "What your doing is wrong".

"I didn't do anything, Brooke. He fell asleep in my car".

"After you slipped him a pill" Brooke sighed.

"Ok i'll admit that was a bad but Brooke, I can not tell my parents about us. I just can't. And Taylor, my brothers will say I told you so" Haley implied about the comments her sister and brothers made about if their marriage would work or not.

"Sweetie, that is still no reason to kidnap your soon to be ex-husband" Brooke exclaimed. "Hales, are you...still in love with him" she asked with hesitation.

Haley looked over at Nathan in the passenger seat, you could just tell by the way she looked at him that she still was in love with him. "I...I don't know, Brooke" she lied.

Brooke sighed "Maybe you and Nathan should re-evaluate your relationship again before you divorce" she suggested.

Haley focused on the road as she listened to Brooke. "It's a little too late for that Brooke. He's clearly moved on from me". She would want that more than anything really but she just didn't know how to say how she felt anymore. "Plus I ruined our second chance. Nathan wanted to give us another chance but I just kept pushing him away".

"Haley, Nathan and Melanie have only been dating a few weeks from what I have heard, they can't be _that_ serious yet" she exclaimed.

"They are" Haley told her, without even knowing if they really were or not. Her eyes widen as she heard some clattering in the background on Brooke's line. "Whoa, what happened" she asked.

Brooke sighed after hearing something clattering in her house "I better go. The kids probably broke something. Merry Christmas, Bestie".

"Merry Christmas, I'll talk to you later" Haley said and hung up. She dropped her phone back in her purse as she focused on the road, snow started falling lightly as she drove the freeway. After mentioning it to Brooke just a few seconds ago she couldn't help but instantly remember last Christmas Eve on how mean she was to her husband.

_Nathan stood in the doorway of their bedroom. He stared at Haley who was laying in bed looking out the window staring at the snow heavily falling outside. He walked inside and laid down behind her, he moved close to her and put his arm around her waist "Why don't you come downstairs babe, I made us a little Christmas dinner" Nathan moved the hair out of her face and softly caressed her cheek. "We can watch your favorite movie" he smiled softly._

_"I'm not hungry" Haley responded, her facial expression just blank._

_Nathan nodded "Ok babe" he mumbled. Nathan rested his head on the pillow "Why don't we go downstairs" he suggested. He just wanted to get her out of this bed. For the past few weeks, all she did lay in the bed and wallow. He wished he could take the pain away she felt but he couldn't, even he felt it after everything that happened these past few weeks. "We can watch It's A Wonderful Life and A Christmas Story" he said in a mere whisper._

_"I'm not in the mood" Haley told him._

_Nathan sighed "Come on babe, we need to get you out of this bed for a bit" he told her._

_"I don't want to leave this room" Haley said._

_"This isn't healthy, Haley. Come on just come downstairs and we'll watch a movie" Nathan tried convincing her._

_Haley jerked his arm off from around her waist and turned around "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THIS ROOM" she pushed him away, trying to push him off the bed. She got up off the bed, standing up. "JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE" she told her husband. SHe walked over to the door and stood there "Get out" she said in a cold voice._

_"Haley" Nathan sighed as he sat up on the bed._

_"GET OUT" she screamed._

_Nathan never heard her scream at him like she was right now. He got up off the bed leaving the room. He heard the door slam from behind him as he walked down the stairs. He stared at the candle-lit table that was set up nicely with dinner on it. He walked over to the sofa and sat down on the couch leaning back as he became teary eyed. He didn't know how to get through his wife anymore, all she did was push him away after everything that has happened._

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**8 Reviews Unlock Chapter 4 :)**

**Author's Note: Well we finally got a flashback of what went down between Nathan and Haley last Christmas. Prepare for more flashbacks about their past to see what led them to where they are now. **

**Now PLEASE Comment.**


	5. Trapped For Christmas

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: Loving all your reviews. I love to know what you think and what you think might happen. We will learn a bit more about Nathan and Haley's past in this chapter as well. This fic will have a lot of flashbacks and we'll see piece by piece on how they got here and what happened to get them to where they are not.**

**Chapter 4: Trapped For Christmas**

Haley groaned as she drove down the deserted road, it looked like she was in the middle of nowhere, nothing but woods in the scenery she was driving in. Everything was covered in snow. The newcasters on the radio said a blizzard was hitting and Haley was driving right into it as she drove to her Aunt's cottage.

Nathan groaned in his sleep. As he slowly started to wake up, he reached up and rubbed his eyes. He could feel he was in a moving vehicle. His eyes shot open as he remembered what he was last doing. He looked over at Haley "Where am I" he asked abruptly as he looked around at the scenery around him.

"So here's the deal" Haley told Nathan. "Your coming home with me to be with me and my family and we are not saying anything about us in the middle of getting a divorce or even being split up".

Nathan rolled his eyes "Turn this damn car around right now, Haley" Nathan ordered her.

Haley sighed "Nathan, i'm not turning around. Your spending one last Christmas with me. After the Holidays I will tell everyone we are divorcing" she exclaimed. "Got it" she asked. "Good" she added.

Nathan couldn't believe this was happening. "You do know this is kidnapping right" he asked. "I can press charges against you for doing this" he wanted to scare her and get him to take him back home

Haley knew he was right but wasn't going to have it. "Kidnapping? Oh yeah Nathan, police will believe your own wife kidnapped you" she said sarcastically with a giggle.

Nathan sighed. He knew she was probably right, what officer would believe that. "Haley, turn this damn car around right now" he grabbed the wheel making the car go all over the road.

Haley shrieked as he grabbed the wheel. "Let go" She growled. Haley gripped it hard trying to control the car but her husband was a bit...ok a lot stronger than her.

"Turn this damn car around now" Nathan shot back, gripping the wheel as hard as he could. He had to admit though his wife did have a grip. "Ow" Nathan groaned as he felt Haley elbow him in his rib cage. Pain coursed through his rib cage, his hands fell from the steering wheel.

"Don't do that again" Haley flexed her arm with a groan as she finally got the car under control.

He sat back in his seat rubbing his ribs. "What the hell happened to you" Nathan asked. This wasn't the women he married, it was like a completely different person.

_"I lost 1...no 2 important things that matter to me"_ she wanted to say but didn't. She didn't know how to fight for the one thing she could get back. Haley ignored the question and stayed focus on the road.

_February 2011.  
>Haley walked in from work, kicking off her shoes and going upstairs. She walked in her bedroom and laid down on the bed. That had been her routine for the past 3 months. She could hear her husband walk into the room, she didn't even bother looking at him as she just laid there, staring at nothing. After a few minutes after hearing him opening drawer after drawer, she could feel him sit down on the bed and lay down beside her. <em>

_"I'm sorry for doing this babe" Nathan started saying as she could feel him caressing her cheek. "I think we need time apart" he took a deep breath after saying the words he dreaded. He stared into her eyes, he couldn't read her anymore. She looked so lost to him, nothing but a blank expression. "Your pushing me away, you don't even talk to me and you won't let me in anymore". Everything Nathan said was true. For the past few weeks he was lucky if she said 2 words to him. "I hate to do this...as matter a fact it kills me to do this babe but I don't know what else to do anymore" he leaned in close to her, inhaling the familar smell of her strawberry shampoo. "I love you Hales" he whispered in her ear and kissed her softly on her cheek. "I always will" he added as he got up off the bed. Part of Nathan hoped that all this would get her attention and maybe she would stop him from leaving and open up to him. His hopes were crushed when she didn't say or even look at him. Tears filled his eyes as Nathan stood in the doorway watching his wife just lay there and not say anything. He wiped his tears and walked away._

_Haley laid there, she couldn't feel anything anymore. Ever since it happened, she felt numb everywhere. She couldn't feel anymore. Part of her wanted to stop him but she didn't have the strength to._

Haley's eyes became teary eyed remembering that. Thinking of that hurt her to the core. She turned down a dirt road and you could quickly see a dark house that looked like a Log Cabin straight ahead of them. The fresh new fallen snow was just making it a little lighter just enough to see the house in the dark. Haley wiped the tears in her eyes before they slid down her cheeks and let out a sigh of relief seeing the cottage in front of them.

"Kidnapper" Nathan mumbled. He stared at the cottage they were approaching.

Haley pulled up in the wide driveway and shut off the car. As she exited the car she could hear an owl hooting. She opened the back door and pulled out her bags and the bag she got from the market which was filled with baking supplies that her mother asked her to pick up.

Nathan sighed frustrated and got out of the car, slamming the door. He didn't want to be here and he figured when Haley fell asleep, he would make a break for it and would be out of here before everyone got here in the morning.

Haley looked back at Nathan as she carried everything to the door "Oh and don't try to make a break for it. I am in charge of all the cell phones and car keys so you won't find them even if you try to find them" she grinned as she pulled out her keys and opened the cottage door. "Oh and I got your cell phone, you'll get it back on the 26th" she told him with a smirk on her face.

Nathan checked his pocket for his phone and noticed he didn't have it. "UNBELIEVABLE" he yelled. He couldn't believe she was going this far to keep him here.

Haley went inside the house, taking all her bags inside.

Nathan watched as she walked inside. He stood out there for a few seconds before deciding to go inside to get warm.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 Reviews Unlock Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Haha, Haley is pretty crazy. She'll calm down soon (in like a chapter or two). Well let me know what you all thought of this chapter. :)**


	6. A Christmas Engagement

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note: Loving these reviews you all give me. PLEASE keep them coming. They make me write/upload the new chapters so much faster.**

**HeBeWe: Your reviews you leave me are amazing. Haha, I know I wish Haley said that to Nathan as well. I love seeing what you think and what you think may happen. And you may just be on to something, although I can't reveal it yet. ;) Thanks Merry Christmas to you too.**

**Tutourgirls23: Thanks it means a lot. Yeah Nathan is being mean to Haley but he is just frustrated and so is she. Haley is still a little lost from what has happened and she doesn't know how to feel anymore. Just maybe in the end a certain someone may remind her.**

**Don't worry everyone. Naley MIGHT just have a happy ending.**

**Chapter 5: A Christmas Engagement**

Nathan laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. He felt like he was jail, being trapped her with Haley so she could lie to her family about them being together. Nathan turned her over looking at the nightstand. He got up from his bed and quietly walked over to the door. He could hear Haley in the kitchen baking of course. Nathan stepped out of the room and quietly walked to her bedroom down the hall and walked inside. He quickly rummaged through the drawers and everything looking for her cell phone or even his. All he wanted to do was make one phone call and get himself home for Christmas.

"What you doing" Nathan heard Haley ask.

Nathan jumped turning to look at Haley in the doorway.

An instrumental version 'Jingle Bells' played in the room.

"Where's the phone" he asked abruptly. He grabbed her purse from the floor and dumped it on the bed.

"One moment" Haley chuckled. She reached inside her shirt and pulled her cell phone from her bra. Haley answered her ringing cell phone "Hello" she greeted.

"Hey sweetie, I have bad news, we're snowed in" Haley's mom Lydia said on the other line.

"What" Haley groaned. "Are you serious" she asked. "Snowed in' she added.

"I know Haley Bob i'm sorry but think of it this way. You and Nathan have the whole cottage to yourself" she told her daughter.

"True" Haley said. She looked at Nathan who was going through everything that was in her purse that he dumped on the bed. She couldn't help but giggle.

"I see I might have interrupted something" Lydia implied. "I will let you go baby girl. Merry Christmas" she said.

"Merry Christmas, Mom" Haley greeted her mom before hanging up.

"Ok finally you can take me home" Nathan was a bit excited to hear that her family wasn't going to be able to make it since the were snowed it.

"What" Haley asked with a giggle as she put her cell phone in her pants pocket.

"Your family isn't coming so your taking me home" Nathan told her.

Haley laughed "Did you not here, they can't get here because of the bad snow storm happening on this side of the states" she pointed to the window and seen it was snowing outside like a blizzard. "We're not going anywhere either" she chuckled. Haley knew that would piss him off even more since she wouldn't take him home since her family wasn't even coming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" Nathan yelled. "You've always drove in that before" He added. "Hell with it, give me the keys and i'll drive us both back home" he suggested. Nathan just wanted to get out of here. He wanted to be home for Christmas.

"No. Neither of us is going anywhere, Nathan" Haley said. "Now excuse me I have to check my sugar cookies" she told him as she walked away.

Nathan groaned loudly as he sat on the bed. He flung everything off the bed. Stuff went everywhere, landing on the floor. Nathan sighed. He got up from the bed and leaned down to pick everything up. He wasn't going to be an ass and make her pick it up. He sighed as he picked up everything and put it on the bed. Nathan froze as he seen a picture laying on the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at the picture. A second later her wiped his eyes and picked up the picture and buried it in the stack of papers that came from Haley's purse and put them back.

After icing the sugar cookies, Haley grabbed her jacket and gloves and went outside. She breathed in the fresh smell of the snow and looked at the scenery that surrounded her. The woods in front of her looked so beautiful with the fresh fallen snow that was falling hard. Haley walked to the woods. She proceeding walking to the river in the woods. Haley stopped and stared at tree in front of her. Memories flood her as she remembered that Christmas 4 years ago.

_"Hey, why are you hiding out here" Nathan asked as he seen Haley sitting against the tree looking at the river._

_Haley looked up at Nathan with a smile on her face "Just taking in this beautiful scenery" she exhaled deeply._

_Nathan smiled and sat down beside her "Yeah it is beautiful" he put his arm around her._

_Haley snuggled deeper in his embrace as she enjoyed the scenery surrounding them, she could just smell the familar scent of his Old Spice cologne he had on. "You know I come here every year and this doesn't get old" she smiled. "Seeing all this" she added._

_"Who knows maybe we can come here every year for Christmas if you say yes to what I am about to ask you" Nathan said._

_Haley looked at him with a questionable look on her face "Huh" she asked._

_Nathan looked at his girlfriend "I was going to wait to do this later at dinner but I feel this is much better". He turned over looking at Haley as he got on his knee. He pulled a small box out of his pocket that he had been carrying around for the last 2 months, just waiting for the right moment. _

_Haley's eyes widen when she realized what he was about to ask. "YES" she answered excitedly before he could even ask her._

_Nathan laughed "At least let me ask it first Hales". _

_"Oh sorry" Haley chuckled nervously._

_He chuckled. "I love you Haley James, we've been dating for almost a year now and I know your the girl I wanna spend the rest of my life with" Nathan opened the small box revealing a four karat diamond ring "Will you have the honor of being my wife" he asked._

_Haley's mouth dropped as she stared at the diamond, she didn't say anything and just stared at it._

_Nathan looked a bit confused when she wasn't saying anything. "Umm Hales, now is the time to say yes" he chuckled nervously, thinking maybe she changed her mind._

_"What" she asked coming out of her trance and looking up at him. "I mean yes" Haley giggled. "Yes I'll marry you Nathan Scott"._

_Nathan took the ring out of the box and took her hand in his and slid the ring on her finger with a smile. He leaned in kissing her passionately._

Coming back to reality, sadness filled her eyes, remembering when he proposed. Haley looked back at the cottage "And now everything is ruined" she mumbled. Tears filled her eyes. She leaned up against the tree and slid down to the ground with tears sliding down her cheeks. She wished she knew how to tell Nathan she still loved him but she didn't know how, she didn't know how to save her marriage. She just felt so weak after everything happening, she felt like didn't have the courage to fight anymore for anything.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 6**

**Author's Note: WOW What a chapter. It seems Haley's craziness is slowing down a bit now. LOL. We are quickly approaching to where all the drama comes down and where the truth is revealed so be on the look out for future chapters. Who knows I may even post Chapter 6 tonight if I get REVIEWS! So please Review!**


	7. Christmas Memories

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: I am completely surprised by how many reviews I got in the past three hours when I last updated. I love all the reviews and I am so glad you are enjoying it. I just love hearing what you are all thinking and what you think may happen. **

**In this chapter we will have another flashback when they were a happy couple. We'll be seeing a lot of flashbacks (happy and sad). Well without further ado here is a new chapter.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 6: Christmas Memories**

After a walk in the woods Haley walked back into the cottage 20 minutes later after leaving. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were puffy. She walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water splashing it over her face. She didn't want Nathan to see her like that, he seen her like that enough before they split up "Not that he would care anyway" she mumbled to herself. Haley grabbed the towel off the counter and wiped her face off. As she took off her jacket she noticed how rather quiet the cottage was. She didn't hear Nathan being furious with what she had done to him. "Maybe he calmed down a bit" Haley shrugged. "Yeah right" she than chuckled. She didn't hear anything on, no TV, no music. Something was up now. Haley threw her jacket on the chair as she walked out of the kitchen and down to the hallway of bedrooms.

Meanwhile, Nathan walked down the deserted road. The woods on both sides of him. The falling snow covered his tracks as he kept walking. He had been walking for the past 15 minutes. He was freezing, he only had on tennis shoes and jeans with a shirt and his jacket on. The one thing on Nathan's mind was: Haley. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to her to turn her like this. This wasn't the girl he married. It hadn't been since everything happened. It was like as time slowly passed after it happened he slowly lost her, he didn't know how to be there for her when she wouldn't let him.

'Beep Beep' Nathan heard. He didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. He knew who it was.

Haley rolled down the window, slowing down the car as she approached Nathan "Nathan, come on get in. It's freezing out here" she told him.

Nathan didn't answer and just kept walking.

"Nathan" she called out to him. She groaned and stopped the car, opening her door and getting out. "Nathan" she raised her voice at him.

"What, Haley what" he asked turning around.

"Come on get in the car please. It's freezing out here" Haley walked over and opened the passenger door "Come on" She sighed. "We'll go back to the cottage and i'll make you some hot apple cider" she told him.

Nathan really wanted to say no and just keep walking but he was freezing, his feet felt like they were frozen. Nathan sighed, he walked over and got in the car.

A heartfelt smile appeared on Haley's face as she watched him get in. "Ok" she mumbled. Haley walked to the drivers side and got back in, she turned the car around driving back to the cottage.

They both walked back in the cottage a few minutes later. Nathan walked away and went right to his room, closing the door.

"Where are you..." Haley sighed. It wasn't worth even asking, he wouldn't talk to her. He didn't even say anything on the way back there. She knew Nathan didn't want to be here and just wanted to go home and be with his family "and Melanie" she gagged. She could of easily took him home since her family wasn't coming but she didn't want to, She just wanted to spend one last Christmas with him even if he didn't talk to her or want to be there.

Nathan kicked off his shoes and started undressing as he went in the bathroom and started the shower. He needed someway to warm up. Nathan climbed in the shower closing the glass door as the hot water hit his body.

Haley sat on the couch turning on the TV. She could hear the shower running in the background. Hearing the shower running immediately bought back some memories when they last shared that same shower.

_Haley threw the towel on the hook as she opened the glass door and climbed in the shower. The hot water hitting her small figure. She closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair as the water hit her. Her eyes shot open after feeling two hands start to move down the sides of her body. She quickly turned around and seen Nathan standing behind her "What are you doing in here. Do you know how much trouble we will be in if my parents find out" she asked._

_Nathan rolled his eyes "We're adults here babe. I'm sure they'll understand" a smirk formed on his face as he stared at her body._

_"Yeah that's why they have us in seperate rooms right" she said sarcastically._

_Nathan chuckled "They're sleeping babe. No one will find out"._

_"Parents know everything" she turned around and went back under the showerhead as the water hit her body again. "I thought you were going to watch that game on ESPN" she asked._

_Nathan bit his lip as he watched her. He slowly walked up behind her, pressing his body against her, the hot water now heating his body. "I was going to but I figured I should take a shower since I was dirty. I figured my fiance could give me a shower" he joked._

_Butterflies in Haley were going wild as she felt his body against hers. She couldn't help but let out a giggle hearing him joke. "You got a dirty mind Mr. Scott"._

_Nathan's hands roamed down her body as he nodded "I know" he mumbled as his lips descended to her neck._

_A moan escaped from her lips. Every touch and every kiss he made on her neck was making her want more. She turned around as her lips meant his, putting her arms around his neck._

_Nathan wrapped his arms around her small figure as he pressed his body against hers. He pulled his lips from hers looking deep into her eyes "God I love you so much Hales"._

_Haley smiled as she looked into his eyes "I love you too Nathan. I can't wait to marry you and call you my husband"._

_Nathan smiled and brushed his lips against hers "And I can't wait to call you my wife"._

_Haley smiled as they both kept brushing their lips together making each other want the other more and more._

_"Always & Forever" he mumbled against her lips as they engaged in a deep passionate kiss, their lips not leaving each others._

Tears fell down her cheeks "Always & Forever" Haley mumbled. Why was she remembering all this. All these happy moments they shared. She didn't know what to do, Nathan had clearly moved on...or so she thought.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 7**

**Author's Note: Haley clearly still loves Nathan, she just doesn't know how to tell him. We'll start seeing some things from Nathan's point of view soon. When we get to where the Prologue is (which won't be long now) we will meet a NEW character that Nathan will meet while waiting for his bus ride back home. And I beg y'all PLEASE have an open mind. LOL.**

**Chapter 7 Will Be Posted Very Soon! SO REVIEW :)**


	8. Beginning To Look A Lot Like CHRIStmas

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note: I am really surprised by all the great reviews I am getting. WOW! I'm glad you are all loving it. Like I said in my last note, we will start seeing things from Nathan's point of view very soon. Now that we are more than half way through the book, here is the Epilogue that you read in the beginning again with some new scenes. The stuff you have read is in italics (so it's not a flashback). Without further ado here is Chapter 7. Now I know I said in the last Chapter, I would introduce a new character who will meet Nathan at the bus station but I've decided to not bring a new character in and that I would bring a character we all know from the show in. Now I am going to write him completely different from the show and I beg y'all PLEASE keep an open mind, after all this is a Christmas fic.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 7: It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like CHRIStmas**

Nathan sat there flipping the channels of the TV. He could hear Haley in the background by the fireplace as she hung up ornaments.

"Melanie called your phone earlier" she rolled her eyes.

Nathan shut off the TV and looked back at her "What" he asked.

"Yeah, she called while you were sleeping in the car" she shrugged.

"Let me call her, Haley" Nathan told her.

Haley chuckled "On the 26th you can".

"Haley, come on" Nathan exclaimed angrily. "I need to call mom and dad too to let them know i'm fine".

"No now drop it, Nathan" Haley raised her voice.

"HALEY, give me my damn cell phone now" he growled, standing up.

"NO" she shot back as she hung an ornament on the tree.

_Nathan paced across the floor. "GREAT" he sighed loudly. "So i'm stuck here for the next two days with you by ourselves since your family is snowed in". Nathan couldn't believe this was happening, first his crazy soon to be ex-wife kidnaps him because of her own mistake and now her family isn't even coming up to the cabin they were at due to the snow storm._

_Haley James-Scott sighed as she listened to her soon to be ex-husband complain. Haley continued picking the ornaments out of the box that was beside her as she stood in front of the tree hanging the ornaments up. She rolled her eyes "Nathan, just calm down"._

_"Calm down" Nathan asked looking at Haley. "Calm down" he raised his voice. "I will not calm down. I should be at home spending Christmas with my girlfriend and family but no you had to kidnap me" he growled._

_Haley chuckled "I hate the way you make it sound so bad". Haley turned around and looked at Nathan "All I did was slip you something in your drink and you woke up in my car"._

_The whole scene played again in Nathan's mind as he remembered Haley calling him for help that night when she slipped him something in his drink. "You poisoned me" Nathan madly said._

_Haley rolled her eyes "Call it what you want" she turned around and started putting more ornaments on the tree. "Wanna help me" she asked._

_Nathan laughed sarcastically. "NO" he told her. "What I wanna do is go home"._

_Haley sighed "The only way out of this place is by bus and the station is like 10 miles away from here, just wait until the 26th and i'll drop you off there"._

_"I hate you for doing this" Nathan looked at her with hatred in his eyes. "I hate you. I will never forgive you for this. After the divorce is final, I want nothing to do with you"._

_Haley turned around looking at Nathan, he could see that he meant what he was saying. She could tell by his expression and just by how cold his voice sounded. Haley gulped hard as a lump formed in her throat, she never heard Nathan say anything to her like that before. Hearing him say those words felt like she was stabbed in the heart multiple times. She just stood there watching Nathan as he turned away going to his room. Haley put the ornament in her hand down as tears filled her eyes. She picked up her laptop off the table and walked down the hall to her room and closed the door._

_Nathan laid on the bed in the dark room just staring at the ceiling. A few minutes later he heard a light knock on his bedroom door. Nathan sighed and got up off the bed, walking over to the door and opening it "What do you want" he asked as he seen Haley standing there with her coat and keys in her hand._

_"Come on, there's a bus leaving in 2 hours, I got you a ticket" Haley told him. She knew the right thing to do was to let him go back home and not force him to stay somewhere he didn't want to be._

_Nathan nodded and picked up his coat off the dresser._

_Haley drove him to the bus station "I'll go get your ticket" she said as she got out of the car._

_"NO" Nathan got out of the car. "I got it" he went inside the bus station._

_"Ok" Haley said as she watched him go inside. She took her keys and opened the trunk and pulled a black bag and threw it in the trash. Haley leaned up against the car as she waited for Nathan to come back out. When she seen him coming back out, she leaned off the car and stood up "Do you uh..." Haley hesitated. She knew the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Want me to wait with you until the bus gets here" she asked._

_"NO" Nathan said coldly. "Just go Haley" he added._

_Haley nodded, looking at him. He wasn't even making eye contact with her anymore. She knew she screwed up bad after doing this. "Ok". She walked to her car, standing there "I'm sorry" he voice started to crack. "Goodbye Nathan" Haley got inside the car, closing the door. She started the car. Haley looked at Nathan one last time who was staring into the darkness. Haley drove off down the street as tears fell down her face._

Nathan watched as she drove away. He wanted to know how is wife became like she was now. Nathan sighed and turned around, walking into the bus station. He sat down in a chair, staring at the television that played 'It's A Wonderful Life' on the screen. As time slowly passed Nathan sat there watching the TV, his eyes were so glued on the film that he didn't even notice someone sitting next to him. Nathan looked at the corner of his eyes as he seen a guy sitting in the next seat over with his guitar case on the floor.

"Chris Keller, likes this movie" the young musician said as he watched this movie. "Classic" he added.

The channel suddenly changed on the television, a picture of the cottage that Haley and Nathan always stayed at during the Holidays appeared on TV, the snow falling heavily in the scene.

"That looks like the place where my wife and I stay at every year" he chuckled, not really believing it was the same place. "Wonder what channel this is" Nathan said to himself.

"ABC" the man next to him answered. "Angel Broadcasting Channel" he chuckled.

Nathan looked over at the man who was talking to him, he couldn't believe who was sitting next to him. He looked more confused now then ever considering this person was acting. "Who the hell are you" he asked.

Chris chuckled "Chris Keller is your guardian angel" he told Nathan.

Nathan laughed sarcastically at his answer "Guardian angel". Nathan stood up from his seat "Good one, crazy person. Now goodbye" he walked away.

Chris Keller looked up "Your seriously going to make this harder than it really is huh" he asked. He groaned and got up following Nathan. Chris paused looking up in the air "Hmm, just might work" he nodded. He pulled a remote from his pocket and pointed it at the TV "Hey Nathan, remember this" he asked as the channel changed on the TV, a picture of a hospital showed up on the screen.

"What" Nathan sighed as he turned around looking at the TV. His eyes widen as he seen a group of nurses rushing into the room, Haley laying on the bed as he stood beside her holding her. Pain coursed through his whole body as he stared at the scene happening on TV. "Turn this off" he mumbled. This was one thing he didn't want to remember.

_Nathan could feel Haley gripping his hand tight as the doctor's were performing an intermeddiate C-Section. Nathan squeezed her hand back as he looked into her eyes. He could tell the fear she had in her eyes, how scared she was._

_"We got her out" a doctor announced to everywhere._

_Nathan looked sort of relieved now the baby was out. He watched as they carried the baby away._

_"Is she ok" Haley asked, worried. She lifted her head up looking over at the doctor's who were working on the baby. She looked at Nathan beside her. "Nathan" she mumbled, beginning to freak out._

_"Is everything alright" Nathan asked._

"Turn it off now" Nathan told Chris. Tears started to fall down his face. "Turn it off" Nathan demanded.

_One of the doctor's walked over to Nathan and Haley "It appears she isn't breathing, we hooked her up to some respirators but it appears her body isn't strong enough" he revealed to her. "I'm so sorry" the doctor said as he took his mask off._

_Haley's eyes widen as she heard what they were saying. "NO" she started to cry, tears streaming down her face. She started moving and trying to get out of bed._

_A bunch of nurses rushed over, one with a tranquilizer._

"SHUT IT OFF NOW" Nathan growled.

_"NO" Haley pushed them away "LET ME SEE MY BABY. GIVE ME MY BABY" she sobbed as the nurses and doctors held her down as one nurse inserted the tranquilizer in her IV._

_Nathan stood there, tears falling down his face as he stared at the baby girl...his baby girl, laying on the table lifeless._

Nathan walked away from the TV. He sat on the chair putting his head down in his hands, crying. "Why are you doing this" he mumbled.

Chris hit the button on the remote, the cottage Haley was staying at the moment appeared back on the screen. "Chris Keller showed you that because it doesn't make sense. This was suppose to make you both stronger as a couple but with the pain you both went through after all this, you just blocked your hearts from one another and you pushed each other away" he sat down beside Nathan. "Chris Keller, can tell you and Haley still love each other, you just don't know how to tell one another". Chris looked at the television screen "Let me show you one more thing and Chris Keller promises it's not bad" he told Nathan.

Nathan wiped the tears falling from his eyes as he looked back up at the television screen.

_Haley sat on the couch with the phone to her ear, the fire crackling in the fireplace "I'm sorry for lying to you about everything, mom. I should of told you about Nathan and I" she cried. Everything in her body hurt after what Nathan said to her. "I shouldn't have done what I did and now he hates me and wants nothing to do with me anymore" she sobbed._

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS WILL UNLOCK CHAPTER 8**

**Author's Note: WOW! I have to admit, I cried while writing some of these scenes. Lol. Now we know the real reason what happened between Nathan and Haley and how they got to where they are now. I wanted to add someone familar and not a new character to do this and Chris Keller is the first person that popped in my mind. His character in this fic is NOTHING like on the show and that's how I wanted to write it. :) **

**Ok now with Christmas fastly approaching, I've decided to cut down on the Chapters of this fic. The last Chapter of this fic will be Chapter 11, that way we can end this on Christmas. I will probably post Chapter 8 today if I get REVIEWS! So review!**


	9. The Road To Christmas

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: WOW! I'm so surprised at all the reviews I have gotten for Chapter 7. It really means a lot that you guys are loving this fic. I'm so glad you all liked the way I wrote Chris. I gotta admit, I am not a fan of him, he's such an ass on the show. This chapter the drama is slowing down now for a bit. Withour further ado here is Chapter 8 :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 8: The Road To Christmas**

Nathan sat there staring at the TV that had Haley on it.

"Let Chris Keller ask you something" Chris implied.

Nathan sighed "Do you have to keep talking in 3rd person" he asked a bit annoyed.

"This is who Chris Keller is" Chris told Nathan.

Nathan rolled his eyes, he focused back on the TV staring at Haley "What" he asked Chris concerning his question.

"Who is Melanie" Chris asked.

"Just a friend" Nathan shrugged his shoulders "Nothing else" he added.

"Do you still love her" Chris Keller asked.

Nathan looked at Chris and nodded "I do" he answered.

"Good" Chris smiled and snapped his fingers.

A black bag magically appeared beside Chris.

Nathan's eyes widen as he seen it just appear "Ok" he looked at the TV screen, he was still a little freaked out by this. "What's that" Nathan asked, looking at the bag.

Chris opened the bag "She threw this away" he handed the bag over to Nathan.

Nathan opened it and looked inside the back. His eyes widen as he stared at everything in the bag. athan pulled out the small book that was in the bag. He opened the book skimming through all the pages, each page was filled with Haley's handwriting. Nathan went to the first page, it seemed the whole book started where Haley filed for divorce. He started reading the page written just this morning.

_December 24, 2011.  
>"I can't believe I done what I did today. I know what I did was bad. You know part of me just wanted to spend one last Christmas with Nathan. I mean who knows what next Christmas could bring, he could be married to that...bimbo. It's another one of those days where I miss him. Last night was another one of those nights where I just wanted him to hold me. I miss him, I miss everything about him. I miss waking up in each other's arms. I miss his touch. I miss everything :( I wish I could just march right out of this room and tell him how much I still love him but I can't, I don't want to ruin his happiness. He deserves to move on and be happy. I'll always be grateful for the 5 years we got together as a couple.<br>HJS...well now HJ._

Nathan closed the book "I can't believe this. I always thought she didn't love me after everything that happened".

"And what do you know, she thought vice versa" Chris responded. He reached inside the bag and pulled out a book. A baby book.

Nathan stared at the book, he noticed the pink book right away as he seen Chris holding it "This was suppose to be Jessica's baby book" he reached over taking it from Chris.

"You were going to name her Jessica" Chris asked.

Nathan nodded "After her grandmother". Nathan stared down at the book in his hands. "We were going to record everything in this book". He slowly opened the book, flipping the cover of the book. A smile started to form, tears filled his eyes as Nathan stared at the picture of him and Haley. "This was when she was 8 months pregnant. Everything was great. I don't understand what went wrong a month later" he sighed, closing the baby book. He placed it on his lap and wiped the tears from his eyes "Why did it happen" he asked.

"Chris Keller wishes he had an answer for that but he doesn't" he responded.

Nathan exhaled heavily, he got up walking over to the TV where the scene played as Haley laid curled up on the sofa in the cottage crying "I can't believe I said those things to her" he deeply regreted being so mean to Haley the last time he saw her.

Chris stood up, looking at the screen as well. "If there is one thing Chris Keller believes it is, it is NEVER too late to right your wrong. And believe Chris Keller, you both have lots of wrongs to right" he told Nathan.

"Yeah your right" Nathan agreed. He stared at his wife on the TV "What do I do" he asked.

"What is your heart telling you to do" Chris asked.

Nathan stared at Haley on the screen. "I have to go be with my wife" he said without even answering Chris' question. He walked back over to the seats and picked up everything and putting in the black bag in a rush. "Merry Christmas, Chris" Nathan said to Chris as he quickly walked out the door.

Chris watched as Nathan walked down the dark street, on his way back to the cottage where Haley was at. "Now this is Chris Keller's kind of Christmas" he chuckled, realizing he may have just saved a couple from making the biggest mistake of their lives. He snapped his fingers disappearing into thin air.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Author Notes: I'm pleasantly surprised with this chapter. I loved writing Chris Keller in my fics where he is NOTHING like he is on the show. If y'all ever see Chris Keller back in my fics, you can bet he won't be there to mess with Naley. LOL! There are only like 2 chapters left PLUS an Epilogue. :( But this fic has to be one of my favorites I have written.**

**First and foremost I wanna wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS! Be safe and ENJOY the Holidays. **

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 9 :)**

**Now REVIEW! :) I love hearing what you thought and think what might happen next.**


	10. Have Yourself A Very Miserable Christmas

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in like almost a week guys :( Hope y'all forgive me. There's only 2 chapters and an epilogue left. :( This fic was so much fun to write. Hell, I even enjoyed writing Chris Keller in this fic. LOL! I think the many reasons I enjoyed writing him in Blue Christmas was because he was NOTHING like he is on the show. I am so glad a lot of you enjoyed him as well and happy that he played an intergal part in getting Nathan and Haley back together; well not exactly, all he did was push Nathan back to Haley but that doesn't mean they will get back together...but on another hand, I could never end one of my fics on a bad note. LOL. Well without further ado here is Chapter 9!**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 9: Have Yourself A Very Miserable? Christmas**

The snow fell lightly onto the streets. The worst of the snow storm was last night as it was a blizzard gone bad. Haley James-Scott laid in bed sound asleep, her eyes completely puffy, kleenex laid all over the bed, a box of wine on the nightstand, her small bottle of sleeping pills, her own wedding ring and band laid on the table; after leaving in on even while they were seperated, she finally took it off. A tear became visible as it started falling down Haley's face as she slept "No, you don't" she whimpered in her sleep, more tears starting to fall. It was more than obvious what she was crying in her sleep about.

_Haley sighed "The only way out of this place is by bus and the station is like 10 miles away from here, just wait until the 26th and i'll drop you off there"._

_"I hate you for doing this" Nathan looked at her with hatred in his eyes. "I hate you. I will never forgive you for this. After the divorce is final, I want nothing to do with you"._

"Nathan, don't say that" she cried in her sleep. The scene played in her mind over and over again as she slept.

_"I hate you for doing this" Nathan looked at her with hatred in his eyes. "I hate...hate...hate" echoed in her mind "you. I will never forgive you for this. After the divorce is final, I want nothing...nothing...nothing...nothing...NOTHING" echoed throughout her mind "To do with you"._

Haley's eyes shot open. She was praying everything was just a dream but it clearly wasn't. Haley crawled out of bed wiping her tears, she exited her bedroom, Haley paused at the room Nathan stayed in, she stood in the doorway. She seen the bag of clothes she packed on his bed that he forgot to take. Haley turned away and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She started the bathtub water and pulled off her clothes getting in and sitting down, curled into a ball in the corner of the tub as the hot water from the shower head hit her. "Why did I do it" she mumbled, her head resting on her knees as tears started to fall. Haley deeply regretted doing what she did to Nathan, she didn't know the outcome of everything would be so harsh in the end. Part of her thought maybe if she did what she did maybe they could work everything out and just maybe get back together again but everything was the exact opposite.

Nathan walked down the now light road. Believe it or not he walked all night from the bus station and he still wasn't at Haley's aunt's cottage. "Damn" he shivered, breathing heavily. He had been walking in like 10 below weather, his feet felt like they were frozen, his hands were the same, his face was all red from the cold. Nathan pulled his hands up to his mouth, trying to warm them up from his breath. Nathan stopped as he seen a familar sign that he saw everytime he came to her aunt's cottage in front of him, he smiled as he knew he was close and continued walking.

Haley climbed out of the bathtub, her body completely red from the hot water. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. A beep filled the room, Haley sighed realizing it was her cell phone. The word of her and Nathan probably got around to everyone since she told her mom last night. Haley picked up her phone on the nightstand but her phone wasn't ringing. Haley bit her lip and followed the sound to her purse, she picked up her purse emptying everything on the bed. "Oh great" she sighed when she realized it was Nathan's cell phone. She forgot to give it to him when she took him last night. She picked up his phone to see who was calling. Haley sighed when she realized it was Melanie calling. She knew this was her time to make everything good for Nathan. "Hello" she answered his phone.

"Hi. Can I speak to Nathan, please" Melanie asked.

"He's not here" Haley told her truthfully.

"Do you know when he'll be back" she asked.

Never! Haley wanted to say which was true he would probably never be in the same room with her, much less in the same building soon. "I dropped him off at the bus station last night, he should be home by now" Haley told her.

"Oh. Ok" Melanie said.

Haley exhaled "Look Melanie, I hope there is no hard feelings. I'm sorry for ruining your and Nathan's Christmas eve. I'm sure you guys wanted to spend it together, after all it is your first Christmas as a couple. So again I apologize" Haley sincerely apologized.

Melanie was now confused about everything "Um, Haley, Nathan and I are just friends. I was just spending Christmas with him and his family because I had no where else to go" she told her.

"What" Haley asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Nathan and I are just friends" Melanie chuckled "Nothing more" she added.

Haley now felt bad that she really ruined Melanie's Christmas. She had no place to go on Christmas, that is why Nathan invited her to spend Christmas. "I'm sorry. I ruined your Christmas" she said.

"No you didn't ruin mine. I'm with friends so all is good" Melanie said.

Why wasn't she mad at her, Haley wondered. She was suppose to spend Christmas with Nathan and his family and she wasn't.

"Look Haley for what it's worth, I don't know what went down between you and Nathan but I do know he's still in love with you" Melanie told her.

And now he wasn't anymore after everything she did to him in the past 2 days. "Thanks for being understanding, Melanie".

"Your welcome look, i'm gonna go. Merry Christmas, Haley" Melanie greeted her.

"Merry Christmas" she greeted Melanie back. Haley hung up. She wish she could enjoy Christmas but she couldn't.

Haley put the phone down on the bed, she got up walking over to her suitcase to pull out clothes for her to wear. She wondered if she should just go home like her mom suggested on the phone last night.

"_Sweetie, why don't you come home" Lydia told her daughter over the phone._

_Haley sniffled "No i'll be fine. I just need to be by myself right now"._

_"Sweetie, you shouldn't be alone especially this time of the year" Lydia sighed. Deep down she knew something wasn't right with Nathan and Haley but she never questioned it because she figured if they wanted her to know if something was wrong Haley would tell her._

_"Mom, i'll be fine. Staying here by myself may do me some good. I need to think and just be by myself" Haley told her mom._

_Lydia sighed "Alright, Haley Bob. Call me in the morning when you wake up, ok" Lydia told her daugther._

_"Ok" Haley nodded._

_"Merry Chrismas baby girl" Lydia said._

_"Merry Christmas" Haley said in a mere whisper._

She wished she could take everything back that she did but the damage was done. Haley pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt and quickly changed into that. "I'm gonna go home" she mumbled to herself. Haley quickly rummaged through her room collecting all her belongings, putting them in her suitcase. She grabbed all her stuff and dragged everything out of the room. She put her bags by the door and walked into Nathan's guest room taking his bag, she figured when she got back to town she would just drop it off at his doorstep; he wouldn't want to her anyway. Haley put his bag by her stuff. Haley opened the door and started to drag her stuff out to her car, she froze on the porch of the cottage when she came face to face with someone she thought she never would again, tears filling her eyes.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 10**

**Author's Note: It's all coming to an end. 2 more chapters left of Blue Christmas :( So sad, I loved writing this fic. It was a challenge. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, not much of Nathan in this chapter but the next chapter is FILLED with Naley. Let me all know what you thought and think will happen next. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	11. It's A Wonderful Life

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit emotional. I will admit I had tears in my eyes as I wrote some of this. Nathan and Haley are both clearly hurting after everything that has happened.**

**I wanna thank you all for the GREAT reviews. They mean a lot. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it. I love writing this story, it was so much fun to write. :)**

**Well without further ado, here is Chapter 10. :)**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 10: It's A Wonderful Life**

Haley stood there in the doorway staring at Nathan. All these emotions were running through her as she stared at him. She was curious as to why he was there, she was angry at him for lying to him about Melanie; well that didn't matter anymore anyway, she was happy to see him again when she thought she wouldn't again. Haley walked away from the door not saying anything as she could tell he was cold...well freezing. She walked into the kitchen starting the tea kettle up.

Nathan stood there in the doorway, watching as his wife walked away. For the first time in a long time he could see the pain his wife was going through, he could tell she was hurt by everything that had happened between these past few months. For the first time, her guard wasn't up. He looked down at the bags that were by the door that Haley was starting to carry out "Were you leaving" Nathan asked breaking the silence between them. He walked inside and put the bag down he had and closed the door.

Haley responded with a nod as she stood in the kitchen waiting for the tea to be done. "Did you come all this way to yell at me for what I did and tell me you hate me more" she asked, not making eye contact with him. The scene played in her head constantly, it never left her head, it never let her forget no matter how hard she wanted to.

Nathan gulped hard at the lump forming in his throat. He felt like hell for saying that to her, especially when he didn't mean it. Nathan stared at his wife as she stood in the kitchen, tears streaming down her face. Nathan shook his head, he couldn't handle it when he made her cry.

Haley walked over to the cupboard, reaching for a coffee mug, as she grabbed the mug, it slid from her hand crashing to floor shattering everywhere. She groaned as she leaned down getting on her knees.

Nathan rushed over to her getting on his knees helping her pick up the broken pieces. "I'm sorry" he heard Haley mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Nathan" Haley's emotions were soon getting the best of her. "I'm sorry" she sobbed, she dropped the pieces she picked up and leaned back against the wall, crying.

Nathan dropped his pieces of the broken mug and crawled over to her "I'm the one that should be sorry, Haley" he leaned against the wall next to her, he was unsure of what to do "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean that at all. I was just frustrated and upset" Nathan said.

Haley looked over at Nathan "I'm sorry for everything" she threw herself against him, she felt his arms wrap around her the second she threw herself against him. "I'm sorry" she kept repeating, sobbing into his jacket.

Nathan held his wife in his arms, tears filled his eyes as he listened to his wife crying. "I'm sorry babe, I don't wanna lose you

"I didn't mean to drug you and kidnap you" Haley cried into his coat.

Nathan really couldn't help but chuckle, he ran his fingers softly through his wife's hair. He thought it was actually funny now his wife kidnapped him, he was kinda thankful it happened now "I'm truly sorry about what I said earlier Haley" he said sincerely. "Never in my life could I hate you" Nathan kissed her on her forehead "Baby, why didn't you tell me you still had feelings for me and you were just pissed off when you filed for divorce" Nathan asked.

Haley looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks "You wanted us to spend time apart and I just assumed that you didn't want to be married to me anymore" Haley sniffled. She rested her back against his chest.

Nathan gently pulled her off him and looked at her, staring into her eyes "That's not true. To be honest I thought it was vice versa" Nathan told her.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she shook her head "No, it was just...I was just..." Haley couldn't think of how to explain it.

"I know" Nathan nodded. "Come here" Nathan hugged her tightly, he felt Haley wrap her arms around him. For the first time, he felt he finally had the girl he fell in love with back. He could feel tears sliding down her face as she had her head buried in his neck. "I love you so much, Haley" Nathan kissed her cheek repeatedly "I'm sorry for everything baby" he added.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that" Haley's eyes snapped shut as she felt him kissing her cheek, his arms wrapped protectively around her, everything felt like it could all go back to normal for them as a couple. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I really am" she mumbled repeatedly

Tears filled Nathan's eyes, he couldn't take when Haley cried and apologized repeatedly to him. He knew deep down she was sorry for everything that happened between them. "Babe, it's ok" Nathan tried comforting her. "I am just so happy I didn't lose you".

Haley looked up at him, she could tell he was fighting hard to hold his own tears back. "I love you too Nathan" she stared into his eyes as she softly caressed his face.

Nathan smiled as he heard her say those three words back to him. Nathan leaned in and kissed her softly. All his old feelings rushed back to him as his lips touched hers, it felt exactly the way it was suppose to be between them...and to be honest he was a little bit nervous at first when he kissed her.

Haley was taken by surprise when he kissed her, she kissed him back. It made her feel all giddy again, it made her nervous a bit, she felt like she was young and in love, like high school all over again.

They both stared at each other, resting their head against one anothers.

Haley stared at Nathan and chuckled, tears slid down her face "I never thought I would be this close to you again. I thought I lost you forever".

Nathan shook his head as he reached up and wiped her tears "Never, I lost my way back than but I will not let that happen again if I can help it. I'm not going anywhere" Nathan told her.

Haley smiled and kissed him tenderely.

Chris Keller stood by the window with a smile on his face as he watched the couple make up.

A mysterious man appeared next to Chris Keller "Mission accomplished" he told Chris.

Chris looked at the man, he called his boss "Yeah" he looked back at Nathan and Haley "Chris Keller thinks it feels good to have been a part of saving their marriage". Usually Chris Keller was cold-hearted but after being assigned to Nathan as his guardian angel. His whole plan was to make Nathan see his marriage was worth fighting for and not give up on Haley. Chris looked at the man standing next to him "And let Chris Keller ask you something now" Chris said in a cocky tone.

The man looked at Chris raising his eyebrow.

"What the hell was with that flashback of them losing the baby" Chris Keller asked. "Now I know I said I don't like kids but Chris Keller does not approve of that. How can you just take the child from them? Especially like that" Chris asked.

The man sighed "They weren't meant to have have her" the man looked back at Nathan and Haley who were still in their own embrace "Plus something better awaits them in the near future" the man smiled.

Chris Keller looked at his boss "Does Chris Keller get his wings now or what" he asked anxiously.

The man laughed "Well you did succeed in accomplishing your goal so I don't see why not" the man snapped his fingers making Chris and him disappear.

Haley & Nathan both pulled away a second later after hearing a bell ring. Nathan and Haley both looked around but couldn't see or hear anything. "You know what they say" Nathan asked. "Everytime you hear a bell ring an angel gets it's wings" he told her. He couldn't help but wonder if that was a sign if Chris got his wings or not but he hoped he did because if it wasn't for him his marriage would of not been saved.

"Yeah" Haley smiled and rested her head against Nathan's. A smile formed on both of their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. They knew they were both going to be okay, that they would get back to where they once were as a couple...if they weren't already there.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK THE EPILOGUE**

**Author's Note: So hard to believe this fic is like over. This fic was fun to write but also sad as well. I really hope you all enjoyed it BUT WAIT before y'all go stick around to see exactly what Chris' boss meant when he said "Something better awaits them in the near future". We're all going to find out exactly what he meant in the Epilogue. :)**


	12. Epilogue

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note:** Well here it is everyone. Here is the final chapter of Blue Christmas.

I wanna thank you for all your kind words about this fic. It was fun to write. The reason it took me so long to post this chapter because I really wasn't sure on the ending I had written before; so I did some major re-writes on the epilogue. The epilogue has no drama and we are just going to see what is happeing to Nathan and Haley down the road. The epilogue takes places 3 years later since we last seen them; so it's Christmas again for them. Now the only questions are; Have their lives changed a lot? Are they still together? Are they stronger than ever? Do they have any children?

Before y'all read this chapter, I have to say it's a bit M rated. LOL. My first Naley love scene so we'll see how that goes. It's all really a flashback (the love scene). So enjoy the Epilogue.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

Haley James-Scott walked into the bedroom of the cottage, she hadn't been to in 3 years. She walked over to the bathroom that was connected to her room and flipped the light on. Haley stared at the sight right in front of her where it all happened that night...3 years ago.

_Haley came into the room carrying Nathan's bag back inside. He quickly walked over taking it from his wife "You didn't have to do that babe, I could of got it" a smile started appearing on his face._

_"It's ok" she shrugged her shoulder._

_He put the suitcase on his bed, unzipping it, he took some clothes out "I'm going to take a shower" he bit his lip as he looked at her. "I need to warm up a bit" he added._

_Haley didn't say anything, just nodded, walking out of the room._

_Two minutes later, Haley entered the bathroom, answering her husband's call. Her eyes met Nathan's blue eyes as he held out his hand to her. A lump formed in her throat causing her to gulp hard from the nervousness she felt, it was like it was the beginning of everything for her again. Haley undressed rather slowly._

_Nathan kept his eyes glued on his wife. "Damn" he thought to himself. She looked more beautiful than he could ever remember. Her body glistened in his eyes as she walked over to the shower putting her hand in his. He smiled softly as he led her inside. "You take my breath away" his gaze took her in._

_Haley didn't know what to say. She was taken back by everything he was saying to her; not that he didn't tell her things like that before but this time it felt different. Leaning past her, Nathan checked the temperature of the water, she couldn't help but bite her lip as she stared at her husband's ass, a smirk on her face._

_Nathan sent a heated smile her way as he caught her looking. _

_Haley turned red, blushing as she realized he caught her._

_Nathan bought his lips to her ear "I'd be lying if I wasn't looking at you" he whispered huskily in her ear, tugging her closer to him. In contrast to the hot water his hands were still a little chilly from walking outside all night, he made her body tremble as he slid them up to cup her breasts._

_Haley's eyes drifted shut, other senses taking over her body. She felt his hard, strong, unyielding body against her svelte body. She was nervous since this was the first time had been with her husband like this in a while but her nervousness was going away by how turned on she was getting. She pressed her body closer to his making an appreciative low growl come from him._

_"What do you want" he asked huskily in ear._

_She opened her eyes, the steam from the shower was fogging the bathroom, making it hot and humid. "You. Now. Fast. Maybe hard"._

_"You got me but not fast and not hard" he ran his fingers down her arm. He was going to make this last for a while, he wanted it to be a perfect night for both of them._

_Haley slowly nodded. She could feel his eyes on her as he stared down at her. She heard him mumble her name before his lips were on hers, kissing her slow and deep. Haley never felt more loved, more wanted...and more aroused, it made her body tremble with anticipation._

_Nathan pulled back, his fingers brushing through her hair as he looked into her eyes. He bought his mouth back to hers, his tongue flicking over her bottom lip. His hands slid down her body, cupping her bottom. He lifted her to grind his hips with her, feeling her legs wrap around his waist._

_Haley's lips never left his. She could feel how hard and thick he was against her, straining between them. She leaned her head against the shower wall as his lips left hers, she let out a whimpering moan feeling his lips move to her neck than to her throat and working his way down._

_Nathan moved his lips down to her chest, peppering kisses on each breast. He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard between his tongue and the root of his mouth. He was getting turned on more and more as he listened to his wife moan. He let out a groan as he felt her take his hard, pulsating length in her hands, stroking him. Nathan covered her hand with his, moving his hand with hers. After a minute, he stopped her._

_"What's wrong? You don't like it" Haley asked. _

_Nathan shook his head "I love it" his voice was unsteady "But it's been way too long". The water hitting their bodies, he nibbled at her neck, cupping her breast in both hands, grazing a thumb repeatedly over her nipple, his one hand traveled down her body slipping between her thighs. When he felt how ready she was, he rested his forehead on hers and whispered her name._

_Haley clutched onto Nathan "Please Nathan, now. She could feel his finger tracing over her, teasing, stroking her relentlessly._

_"I love how wet you are, babe" he nibbled on her ear lobe, it was another one of his wife's weak spots. _

_Haley moaned as she felt him slip a finger inside her "Nathan, i'm ready" she grinded her hips against his with a strangled cry._

_Nathan brushed his lips against her "Just making sure"._

_Haley kissed him, her tongue playing with his bottom lip. "I am sure. Please, make love to me". She wanted him now more than ever._

_Nathan added another finger, slowly guiding deep inside her while brushing his thumb over her most intimate spot repeatedly until she came. While she was still shuddering he removed his fingers from her and slid inside her with a single, sure push of his hips._

_Haley gasped loudly, her eyes snapping shut, arching her body helplessly into his as it extended her orgasm. She fought to open her eyes seconds later, focusing on his eyes, making them both focus on each other. She stared into her husband's blue eyes, the look he had in his eyes was full of love but also intense and fierce. As he began to move within her, she could feel her body against the tile, warm from her own body heat and the hot water, splashing off their bodies onto the walls._

_Nathan moved his lips to hers again kissing her deeping, keeping it passionate. He kept his strokes strong and steady that he knew would send her spiraling. He came with her, the reunited married couple both rocking their hips together as they both were gasping for breath. They both slid down to the shower floor entwined, being unable to stand._

_Haley rested her head to her husband's chest as she felt his arms wrap around her. "I love you so much, Nathan Scott" she smiled._

_Nathan kissed her head, pressing his face in her hair "I love you too, Haley James"._

_Haley looked up at him "Haley James-Scott" she corrected him._

_Nathan smiled "I love you, Haley James-Scott. Always & Forever" he felt her arms wrap around his waist._

Haley smiled as she opened her eyes and exhaled deeply, the memories that night bought to her...that perfect night that bought them back together. It was so hard to believe it had been 3 years since she had been at her aunt's cottage for the holidays.

Nathan walked inside the bedroom, he stood against the door frame as he seen his wife doing the same by the bathroom entrance. He could tell what she was thinking about; it was pretty easy to tell because he was thinking about the same at that very moment. He walked up behind his wife as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Inspired by the facility or something" he asked with a chuckle.

"No" Haley looked back at her husband "Remember the last time we were in here" she asked.

A smile appeared on his face "That is one night i'll never forget".

Haley felt his arms pull her into him and wrap around her waist "That is one night I will never forget" she turned her head, looking at Nathan "Everything about that night was perfect. You...everything".

Nathan felt his wife's lips on his cheek. "You were perfect. Everything was" he agreed.

Haley turned around facing her husband, her arms around his neck. "You know if it wasn't for that night we wouldn't have the two little tykes we have right now".

Nathan nodded "Yeah I know" he smiled. "I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if that night never happened".

They both chuckled as they heard the sound of multiple footsteps running down the hallway. "Daddy, mama" a little girl ran to them, followed by a boy the same age. The twins two years old both sported dark hair like their father, the girl had chocolate brown eyes like her mother, while the boy had blue eyes after his father.

"Memaw, take us sledding" James Christopher Scott said to Nathan and Haley. He was named after Haley's father who passed away earlier in the year and in honor of Chris. Nathan never told Haley about what really happened to him that night, he just told her it was someone he meant who helped him realize and guide his way back to her.

"Come on, daddy" Riley Bob Scott reached up and put her small hand in her fathers.

"I'll tell you what" Nathan got down to his kid's levels "Why don't you go out with memaw & the whole family and me and mama will be outside in a minute".

"Ok, daddy" Riley turned away, running out of the room. Jamie quickly followed his twin sister.

Nathan chuckled, as he watched the kids leave the room. He stood up straight as he looked at his wife. "They are two wild kids but I love them to death".

She smiled "Yeah they are. Me too" Haley put her arms around his neck. "You know I don't only remember that night so well because of what that led to nine months later, I remember it becaue that was the night, we gave each other a second chance. You gave me a second chance even after what I did" Haley could feel tears forming in her eyes. Everytime she talked about what she did to him, she got a bit emotional.

"Hales, don't cry please" Nathan pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her protectively. "If you didn't do that than we probably would not even be here right now. I'm happy you did it. It was kinda sexy" a smirked formed across his face.

Haley scoffed and chuckled "You always know just the thing to say" she looked up at her husband, her chin resting on his chest.

Nathan leaned down and pressed his lips to hers "I'm suppose to" he murmured against her lips. He could feel Haley's hands threading through his hair, he rested his hands at her waist "I love you Haley James".

Haley looked at him, a "fake" upset look, she pulled away, walking out of the room.

Nathan was taken back when she pulled away. He laughed realizing what he forgot to add. He walked out of the room, catching up with her "I love you, Haley James...Scott".

Haley stopped, turning around to face him "That's better" she smiled with a small chuckle. She pressed her lips against his, kissing him deep and passionate "I love you Nathan Scott".

Nathan interwined their fingers together as they pulled away looking into each other's eyes. He kissed her softly, they both grabbed their coats and went outside where the rest of the family was and their two kids were. Everything in their life was good now, their marriage was now stronger than ever, they didn't hold or hide their feelings from each other like before, they had the perfect life with each other and their two children. EVERYTHING was perfect for them now.

**THE END!**

**7 REVIEWS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT OF BLUE CHRISTMAS!**

**Author's Note: The ending was a bit corny but it had to be that way. I hope you all loved this fic, I enjoyed writing it. Look for updates of An Affair To Remember and Excess Baggage very very soon. :)**


End file.
